The First Christmas
by 18lzytwner
Summary: It was the first Christmas together and it would be one that none of them would ever forget. Clawen. One shot


**A/N: A little one shot for the holidays. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **The First Christmas**

 **By 18lzytwner**

Claire had always had big family holidays growing up. She enjoyed them and it was a good time had by all. Quite often she wondered how her mother managed to wrangle everyone and get things to work out the way they did.

As everyone grew older, the family started to grow apart, which wasn't an unusual occurrence for families in general as the children grew older. Karen married Scott and moved to Madison, Wisconsin. They tried to get together but it was hard considering Claire spent time in San Francisco before heading to Isla Nublar.

Now she had her own family. Having never cooked a turkey, she was glad when Owen offered to handle the raw bird at Thanksgiving. Still he ended up having to teach her how to cook some of the dishes. Claire's mother had taught her how years ago but given that she was single and had no interest in cooking large meals, the microwave had become her best friend in the kitchen.

Maisie had not been very interested in celebrating Halloween, though no one could blame her. So when Thanksgiving rolled around, Claire thought trying to make it as normal as possible would be best. Nothing seemed to bring Maisie out of her funk until she smelled the turkey cooking in the oven. She made a comment on how she would help Iris in the kitchen during the holidays because the nanny thought it was important that she learn at least some basics. Claire figured that the aging nanny also probably needed the help.

After Maisie had headed to bed, the two adults had retreated to the sanctity of their bedroom. Owen was staring at the ceiling as Claire climbed into bed after putting on her pajamas.

"I know that look," she said as she settled under the covers.

"What look?" He asked, turning toward her.

"The one where you have an idea brewing but you aren't sure if you should share it. That look," the redhead smirked. Owen raised an eyebrow. Not one to be indecisive very often, he was surprised that he had a look that Claire deciphered as such.

"Somehow you know me better than I know myself," he chuckled.

"Isn't that how love is supposed to work?" The question was innocent enough but neither one of them had mentioned the "L" word since she had met him at the bar to tell him about Blue.

"I suppose it is," Owen nodded.

"Good because if you were going to say that you think we should see about finding Iris to surprise Maisie on Christmas, then I agree it's a great idea," Claire told him. He didn't bother to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"I was going to suggest that! You somehow figure out how to read minds when I wasn't looking?" He asked.

"No, I just noticed how Maisie perked up when she mentioned Iris and to be honest, she's the only real family that Maisie has left," Claire said.

"So how do we go about finding her?" Owen wondered.

"Franklin might have some ideas," the redhead suggested.

"Aren't we asking a lot of him lately?" He asked.

"Zia has been helping. They told me that they've filed for a new social security number for Maisie and managed to fake a birth certificate. They're both trying to figure out how they can explain the lack of paperwork from Children's Services. Ben Lockwood not having an updated will means that all of his money and property will go to the State of California, since he left everything to his deceased daughter. Iris is literally the only person left on this planet that knows Maisie since birth. I bet that she would want to see how the girl she raised is," Claire explained.

"Do we have to be concerned that Maisie could be taken away from us?" Owen wanted to know. They both knew that the young girl couldn't be put through that.

"Finding Iris could be key to avoiding that. She can claim that she cared for Maisie and that's why Children's Services weren't called in," she said.

"Then we know what we have to do," he told her.

"We do but there is something else we have to do," Claire reached out and grabbed his t-shirt top pulling him close. Their breaths mingled for a moment or two before she planted her lips on his. Another moment and Claire found herself on top of Owen. His hands snaked up under her pajama top. First they found her back but then his hands found her front and her chest all without breaking their kiss which had deepened and tongues fought for dominance.

Claire then pulled back upright, her knees on either side of Owen's hips. She could feel that he was more than ready to make the evening more interesting. In one swift movement, the shirt she was wearing came off and she made a move to take off Owen's. He lifted himself up a little to help get his shirt off before rolling them over so that he was now on top. Again lips found purchase on each other's and hands went to waistbands. Soon there was nothing left between them except a small amount of space. The distance was closed and the rest of the night was spent showing each other that they were ready for everything that was about to come.

It was now a week before Christmas and Claire was still working on getting the dinosaurs protected. Quite a few of them had been captured and had been moved to a secure location of which the federal government was being very secretive. The search for the dinosaurs that had been taken away from the manor after being purchased had long been on and most had been taken away from their owners claiming that it wasn't legal to own one, which was true. Only Masrani Global Corporation had rights to the dinosaurs. After the Jurassic World incident, the company had declared bankruptcy after paying out over eight hundred million in damages after lawsuits were filed. As such, the dinosaurs were technically assets that could be sold off to pay Masrani Global's debts. While Claire hated that thought, it was the only thing preventing the dinosaurs that had been sold from becoming weapons. Innocent people would have been at great risk with the dinosaurs on the loose.

"Have you heard anything about Blue?" Zia asked, breaking the redhead's train of thought. Claire looked up from her laptop and the work she'd been doing, and shook her head.

"No and believe me Owen has been out looking for her too, when time allows," she said. Owen had quickly looked for work once they had agreed to stay in San Francisco. He was currently working for a construction company while still looking for an animal behaviorist job. A position at the zoo had opened up and he'd applied for it.

"When do you guys sleep?" Zia wanted to know.

"We make it work, "Claire responded, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, Franklin ran up to them.

"I found Iris!" He announced.

"Do you have a phone number?" Claire asked. He nodded and quickly handed her a slip of paper with a phone number and address. Iris had moved to San Jose, only an hour away. The redhead quickly dialed the number and hoped that the woman would pick up.

Christmas Day had arrived! Maisie actually bounded into Claire and Owen's room to wake them up. Neither had expected that but it was something that the relished. Quickly, they all went out to the living room and the pile of presents under the tree. There was much excitement and the ripping of paper.

"Is that all of them?" Owen asked, wanting to make sure that all of the presents had been accounted for.

"Not quite," Claire smiled.

"We missed one? After all that?" He couldn't believe it.

"Well I did hide it," the redhead said. She got up from her spot on the sofa and reached behind a book on the bookshelf.

"That must be something special!" Maisie was excited as she watched the small rectangular present come out from its hiding place.

"It is. It's a gift for both of you but I think Owen should open it," Claire said as she returned to the sofa and took a seat. It seemed like an odd request but Maisie didn't seem to mind. Owen gave her a look and took the package he'd been offered. Carefully he opened it and his jaw dropped.

"You…" there were no words.

"What is it?" Maisie was confused since she couldn't see what he was looking at from her seat on the floor next to the couch.

"I know we haven't been together long but what do you think about being a big sister?" Claire asked as words still escaped Owen.

"A big sister?" Maisie's eyes went wide.

"Well you are our daughter after all," Claire said. The young girl was now confused. They had been living with each other and she loved being with them but she had always been worried that it would not be forever. That's when she saw a second large, flat, rectangular wrapped package that Claire was pulling out from behind the sofa. It had been hidden in the blanket rack.

Maisie took the package and quickly opened it up. Inside was a large manila envelope, which, she opened, and inside the envelope were papers stating that Maisie was in fact the granddaughter of Iris, who had been looking after her after the death of her parents. It also stated that she feared what would happen to her granddaughter as her health declined. Iris was therefore relinquishing her parental rights to Maisie and giving them to Claire and Owen. There was a court hearing that was going to be held on January second to make it official.

"I'll be you daughter?" Maisie asked.

"If you'll have us. If you don't want that, we have until the hearing to change things but we really hope that you want to stay. We both care for you very much and can't imagine life without you," Claire spoke and for the first time in the last few minutes, Owen moved, setting the box down on the end table next to the couch. He scooped Maisie up and put her on his lap.

"So what do you say kiddo? Want to make this family thing official?" He asked. Tears streamed down Maisie's face and she buried her head in Owen's shoulder.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she said.

"I'll take that as a "yes"," he said and he gave her a hug. When he let go of her, she hopped off of his lap and went to Claire. The older woman wrapped her up in her arms and could feel Maisie squeeze her tight. That's when she heard it,

"I love you." It had been months since they had been thrust together and while they had grown close, the words had never been uttered. Now as tears ran down her face, Claire realized everything had been leading up to this. Out of everyone on the planet, only the three of them understood each other and what they had been through. They were destined for each other and now the rest of the world would know it.

"And I love you," Claire whispered. That earned her an extra squeeze before Maisie pulled back, wiped away the tears, and asked,

"Now you said something about me being a big sister?"

"Yes. In about eight months," the redhead nodded as she wiped away the tears that had been falling. Owen reached over and scooped up the box, it contained a test result from her doctor's office – the words "test results: positive for pregnancy". The words had been highlighted in yellow; the first thing the person who opened the package would see. He handed the box to Maisie.

"I'm going to be a dad. Twice in one day," the words slipped out of his mouth like he couldn't believe it. Claire reached over and he took her hand in his before bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" Claire was worried how he'd react to the news but she couldn't help but share the news with everyone she loved. The phone call to her parents and sister would come the next day.

"Ok? This is the best news ever! Best Christmas surprise ever!" He leaned over and pulled Claire into a hug. The smile on his face reached ear to ear. He might have freaked out a little before, not expecting that kind of announcement, but he knew that it would only add to the surprise that he had. It was going to be a Christmas that they talked about for years to come.

There was a knock at the front door and Maisie looked at her new parents as they pulled apart. Who could be knocking on Christmas Day?

"Better go answer it Maisie. Maybe Santa Clause forgot something," Owen winked. The young girl gave Claire the box with the test results and then headed for the door. She opened it and there on the other side of the door was Iris.

"Iris!" Maisie threw her arms around the older woman and her former nanny quickly hugged her back.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked after they stood there holding each other for a few minutes.

"Of course, sorry," Maisie smiled and they entered the apartment. Claire and Owen had left the couch and received hugs from the older lady as well.

"This is the best Christmas gift I could have ever received. Finding out Maisie was not only ok but with people who love her, thank you for everything," Iris said.

"We want to thank you. Without you helping us with adopting Maisie, we might have lost her and we can't imagine that," Claire told her.

"Come see my room!" Maisie was excited.

"Of course! Then I hear that there is a Christmas meal to be made," Iris said.

"Are you going to cook with us?" Her former young ward asked.

"Just this once. Next year will be your first with your new parents and we must let them do things the way they want," the former nanny smiled.

"Will you come to Christmas next year?" Maisie asked.

"As long as I'm invited, I will definitely be here," Iris promised. Owen looked at Claire and pulled her close, kissing her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad, again," he chuckled a little.

"Well I suppose it's technically the sixth time. I mean you did raise four Velociraptors," she teased.

"Yeah. Human kids are a lot tougher though," he chuckled. Claire laughed as Iris and Maisie came out of her room. Owen told her to go ahead and take a shower while he and Claire showed Iris the kitchen.

Later, after dinner, dessert, and some catching up, Owen set up the pull out sofa for he and Claire while Maisie helped Claire change the sheets in Owen and Claire's room. Iris had not wanted them to go through all the trouble but they all insisted that she shouldn't make the hour ride home and could do it in the morning after breakfast together. She acquiesced, knowing that she was definitely too tired to drive.

"I've never used this as an actual pull out sofa. I bought it in case Karen, Scott, and the kids came over but we never got the opportunity to do that," Claire admitted once everyone had gone to bed and the two of them were alone. They were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Well now she'll want to come over. I suppose we should look for a bigger apartment or a house now," Owen said.

"I guess so," the redhead nodded. She felt his hands touch her stomach.

"Me. A Dad. Not sure I ever saw myself as one but now I can't see myself any other way and not just one kid," he admitted.

"I know we weren't expecting this and I know that we're all still healing from our experiences but I'm excited and it's something that I never thought would happen. For a long time, I was fine with that, but once Maisie came along and once we realized that we're much better together than we are apart, I couldn't help but get excited," she told him.

"Me neither and I had this whole thing planned but your news changed all the plans and I don't want to wait anymore," Claire gave him a look, not sure what he was talking about. He removed his hands from her stomach and rolled over to the edge of the couch bed. There he leaned over and scooped up something off the floor. He rolled back over, opened the box, he scooped up, and asked,

"Claire Dearing, would you marry me?" Claire's eyes went wide at the diamond ring inside the box.

"That's not good," Owen said when she said nothing. Then she pulled him to her and kissed him, hard.

"Never mind, that's a yes," he chuckled when they pulled apart.

"Yes it is," Claire playfully smacked his arm. He pulled her close and kissed her again. The past few months had been hard but together they had gotten through it. There would be more troubles ahead, the events of the night months ago, would remain with them forever, but now as a family, they would remember that first Christmas together and remember it forever.

 **The End**


End file.
